


Close, Closer

by Spotsy



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Man From Uncle, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spotsy/pseuds/Spotsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time ago, Svetlanacat posted these images on LJ and I couldn't resist writing a drabble for them.  Aren't they lovely??  Svet's a regular genius with photo manips. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close, Closer

That look. It sent little chills of expectation softly scurrying up and down his spine. Napoleon’s expression slowly shifted from one of surprise to one of… desire.

Illya held Napoleon’s gaze, his intense blue eyes almost seeming to absorb Napoleon…

Deftly—wordlessly--Illya crept nearer.

Close…

Napoleon felt Illya’s lips almost graze against his and tensed, waiting.

So close and yet so far away.

Napoleon gave a soft, pleading moan. He wanted to feel Illya closer… much closer. His heart beat faster as Illya drew nearer. He could feel Illya’s breath as it fell softly on his cheek… the outline of the fabric of Illya’s coat press against his shirt.

Closer…

 

Illya brushed his lips against Napoleon’s and felt a shiver shudder through his partner’s body in response. Illya gave a little smile and lowered his hands towards Napoleon’s belt. Softly, he undid the buckle and unzipped Napoleon’s fly, releasing its captive. Illya took Napoleon in his hands and tenderly began to caress him, loving his partner through his fingertips. Napoleon gasped…

Closeness.


End file.
